Cold Fire Hot Ice
by cocomint
Summary: When Lucy, Gray and Erza are on a job, Gray gets hit by a mysterious laser! What happens to him? Read on to find out! (This is my first story EVER, so please comment and review!) Rated T, Because i dont know how to rate yet XD
1. Matthew's Mishap

I would like to thank one of my favorite writers, Moonhawk88903 for Beta-Reading my story! I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima! I hope you guys like my story!

* * *

"Hey Gray!" Lucy walked over to Gray, who was seated at the counter in the guild hall. "Wanna go on a job with me and Erza since Natsu is too sick to do anything?" She briefly looked over at Natsu, who was slumped over a random table while Happy fluttered around his head, trying to feed him a fish.

"Well, it was that idiot's fault since he tried to fight, then eat Laxus' lightning AGAIN!" said Gray fondly, smiling at the pink-headed fire mage.

Lucy sweatdropped at this. "Wait. Do you like someone?!" Lucy asked with an evil grin on her face. "I'm so going to find out who it is!"

"So, ummmm, where is this job?" Gray asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"This place is too damn hot for me," complained Gray as he fanned himself, "but the client's paying us pretty good. Hey, I forgot to ask- I know how much they're paying us, and where it is, but you guys haven't told me what it is yet!" Annoyance filled his voice.

"The job is to protect someone's invention," Erza answered promptly.

~30 minutes later ~

After getting off from the station, they arrived at the client's house and Erza rang the doorbell. The pitter-patter of small feet could be heard as the client went down the stairs, bumping into various large objects.

The door opened abruptly. "Hello, my name is Matthew. I'm your client." He had bright blue eyes that could see through people.

"Hmm, who is Natsu?" he asked Gray, who had a slight blush on his face.

"Our comrade," Erza replied. "Why, do you know him?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nevermind," he said quickly. "Your job is to ensure that my parents don't come up here and/or destroy my machine."

Lucy was intrigued. "Ooh, what does it do?!" she asked excitedly.

"Here, I'll show you!" He motioned Lucy and Erza to stand together. "This machine has the power to switch people's bodies."

Erza and Lucy were impressed. "WOW!" Lucy exclaimed.

Matthew flipped a switch and the machine started to hum. "Now it just has to load..."

A small green light turned on. "And now I aim it," he turned the machine towards Erza and Lucy, who were standing in front a mirror. "And fire!"

A bright white beam emitted from the machine and sped towards Erza and Lucy, which bounced back and hit Gray, who had been standing nearby, watching. After the machine hit Gray, it then proceeded to explode, leaving a large cloud of white smoke and a depressed inventor.

"GRAY!" shouted Lucy, running up to the spot where Gray had been standing moments before he got shot by the ray of light.

"Ugh, where am I?" asked a very confused Gray, who had a terrible headache.

"Gray, are you alright?" asked a concerned Erza. "Do you feel different?" she touched his head where a large bump was forming.

"No. Why?" Gray asked cautiously, seeing a weird look from Erza, Lucy, and Matthew.

"Umm. I think you should look in a mirror," Lucy whispered.

Matthew wheeled over the mirror in which the machine's ray had reflected and hit Gray, putting it in front of Gray so he could see it.

Gray screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I NOW A GIRL?!"


	2. Meet Grey!

All eyes fell on Matthew. "I think it was because you were alone and didn't switch bodies with anyone." He ran up to a small box in his room and pulled out a wrench. "I'll start working to reverse this right away!" he exclaimed, scurrying away into a pile of metal.

"Umm, Lucy, why are you looking at me like that?" she was giggling as she whispered something into Erza's ear, who had rolled her eyes but grinned.

She then took out a key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!"

Virgo appeared at her side. "Is there something that you require, princess?"

Lucy whispered in her ear and Virgo disappeared. Five seconds later, she reappeared holding a rather extravagant dress from the celestial spirit world. "Here you go, princess. What is your punishment?"

Lucy sweatdropped and closed Virgo's gate. "Here!" she passed the dress to Gray, who stood frozen, staring at the dress like it was poison and he was told to drink it.

"Well," she said, smirking, "if you turned into a girl, you've got to start acting like one when we get back to the guild."

Erza stood abruptly. "We must get back to the guild and report this to the master."

~1 hour later~

There was quite a commotion as Erza, followed by Lucy, walked alongside Gray in the fancy celestial-world dress.

"Woah, who's that girl? She's so pretty!" Wolf-whistles could be heard coming from all corners of the guild.

"Where is the master?" asked Erza. "I must speak to him."

Levy pointed to the bar where Makarov was seated, talking to Mirajane about a random topic.

"Wow, who's this beautiful young woman?" asked Makarov, checking Gray out.

Lucy burst into laughter while Erza whispered in his ear, "That is Gray. He turned into a girl on our mission. We must act like she is a new member to prevent him/her to be more traumatized than she already is. Okay?"

Makarov nodded. "HEY, LISTEN EVERYBODY! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER OF THE GUILD! HER NAME IS-" Makarov looked down on Lucy, Erza and Gray. "Hey! What's your new name?"

"Call me Grey," said a flustered Gray.

"HER NAME IS GREY!"


	3. Forced Makeovers

Just at that moment, Natsu, who had been recovering, got up and walked up to 'Grey.'

"Hey, you're pretty cute," he smiled. "You sorta remind me of this guy named Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy and Erza exchanged worried glances.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked shyly,scratching his head. Everyone in the guild hall got silent. Natsu had NEVER asked anybody out, and everyone just figured that he was too dense to even know what 'going out' actually meant.

Grey was in shock. "Uh. Uhmm," she could barely form a sentence, but Lucy butted in and responded for her. "She would LOVE to go on a date with you Natsu."

Lucy grinned as she whispered in Gray's ear, "I think I just found out who you like," leaving Gray speechless as she walked away.

"Uh, I'll meet you over at 8-island. is that ok?"

Gray nodded, unable to trust her voice. As soon as Natsu left, all the fairy tail girls were all over him.

"We should help Grey-chan get ready for her date!" exclaimed an excited Mira.

"You seem really nice. And you kind of look familiar." This came from Wendy, who was a dragon-slayer; and dragon slayers were renowned for their sense of smell.

Gray was confused. 'What do girls wear on dates?' He looked everywhere for girl clothes but there were none present. Sighing, he called Lucy via lacrima to help him out.

Lucy was ecstatic. "I've got just the thing!" she squealed. She immediately texted Mira and asked her to bring the cutest dress she could find and to drop it off in a little bag at Lucy's house. As soon as the dress arrived, Lucy scurried off to Gray's house to help him get ready.

DING-DONG!

As soon as Lucy rang the bell to Gray's house, a small hand grabbed her and pulled her inside.

Lucy grinned. "Well Gray, I've got the greatest outfit that will make you look beautiful!" she took out a pink, fluffy bathrobe and handed it to Gray.

"But first, we have to take care of your hair!" Lucy smiled and took out a key. "OPEN, GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!"

Cancer appeared in a puff of white smoke. "So, how do you want your hair today, baby?"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Can you do my friend Gray's hair? He- I mean SHE, is getting ready for a date." Lucy laughed nervously at her stumble.

"No problem, baby! I'll give her rapid hair growth potion and style it from there, baby!"


	4. Grey and 8-islands (sorta)

Hey guys! just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

~30 Minutes later~

"There! She's done, baby!"

Lucy thanked and then closed Cancer's gate, ordering Gray to close his eyes as she helped him into the dress.

"You can look now," Lucy smiled like a mother would after getting her daughter ready for prom. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was surprised by how AMAZING he looked.

"I hope Natsu likes this," he muttered as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his ice-blue dress. He hurried and put his coat on while Lucy sprayed perfume on Gray to mask his scent. They both walked out the door into the moonlight.

~40 minutes later~

"Okay, we're here!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. She sprayed extra perfume on Gray, gave him two thumbs up, and disappeared into some bushes. "I'm taking a shortcut home! Good luck, Gray!"

Gray nervously twirled his hair as he waited for Natsu. 'Do I look good? What if he doesn't like me? WHAT IF HE RECOGNISES MY SCENT?' he panicked.

"I can't do this," Gray said frantically while picking up the bottom of his dress and running. Tripping on the cobblestone, Gray cursed and fell.

Rubbing her head, Grey sighed. "It was foolish of me to run away. I should just go back and face it!" Standing up confidently, Grey walked back to the restaurant.

"Where is it? Did I really run that far?" Grey struck luck when she saw a guy standing under a lone streetlamp.

"Hey," he addressed her first, "whats a cute chick like you doing in a place like this?" He approached her quickly and before Grey could even react, he roughly grabbed her arm. "If you're a mage, then magic won't work against me, my magic cancels magic," he grinned cruelly.

"W-what do you want from me?!" asked Grey, who was trying to look tough.

"What I want," the guy paused, "is YOU."


	5. OMG

Last time we left off, our heroine Grey was cornered by a shady guy away from her restaurant. what will happen, you shall find out! Thank you to my loyal followers, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

"What I want," the guy paused, "is YOU."

That was the last thing Grey remembered before she was knocked out and thrown in the back of a van. The guy laughed darkly as he closed the van door. "I can now add another pretty girl to my collection!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" an angry pink haired fire mage suddenly appeared, fists flaming.

"A COLLECTION OF WHAT? OF PEOPLE?" Natsu yelled, clearly pissed off. "People aren't objects," he said calmly, trying to not lose his temper.

~5 minutes later~

"Hey, are you okay?!" strong, warm hands pulled her out. "Grey?! What happened to you? SPEAK TO ME!" cried Natsu, who gently cradled Grey in his arms. Grey's eyes fluttered open "Natsu?"

Natsu smiled softly, which surprised Grey since she never saw this side of him. The gentle, kind Natsu. Not the rambunctious Natsu she would always pick fights with about virtually anything.

He looked concerned for a moment. "Are you okay, did he do anything to you?"

Grey shuddered slightly, remembering the shady guy's touch on her arm. "I'm fine," she said while turning so Natsu wouldn't see her.

Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't give me that bull. You're not fine. Stop trying to be tough, I can see right through you." Red eyes peered into Grey's dark blue eyes.

Suddenly, she felt herself being hugged and started to cry. Not about the creepy weird guy that tried to kidnap her, but about the feelings that were swirling around in her heart and head. The more she thought about her feelings, the more tears gushed out of her eyes.

Natsu, who had been hugging her, stopped, and proceeded to shut her up with a kiss. Grey's brain practically exploded right then and there from all the flood of emotions flowing through her, the thought 'He KISSED ME?!' the only thing on her mind.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about the late update. I'm having some SERIOUS writer's block and need you guys to help me out! So, can you guys send me OC's and what would you guys like to see happen to Grey and Natsu?


End file.
